Happy Birthday Psycho
by Shadowboltz
Summary: Tai's birthday is approaching and he spots Matt outside a resturant with another man. Will Tai's extremely jealous nature cause a homical crisis or will secrets be revealed in time? TAITO


**Happy Birthday Psycho. **

**By Taitoboy.**

**Don't own Digimon etc, etc Taito etc, etc. Contains Lime etc, etc**

Tai woke up feeling more miserable than he did in a long time. Today was December 4th, the day of his 18th birthday. Today was the day he was officially one year older than everyone by a few months but Joe who was 19 already. Matt would be turning 18 on December 9th. The fact that it was his birthday wasn't the reason he was upset and depressed. It was the fact that all his friends had seemed to abandon him. Nobody wanted to go to the movies, or mini-golf or anything that involved hanging out with him. At one time, he tried to go see Agumon and the others but even they didn't want to hang out. even his boyfriend, Matt didn't want to be with him anymore.

That's what hurt him more than anything. Matt didn't call, email him or even wait for him after school. He figured Matt was mad with him because Tai wanted to go all the way and he didn't want to. However, he didn't expect Matt to be mad for that long of time. Matt meant everything to him and he had loved him more than life itself, but Tai was getting more and more paranoid after the sex plead. Matt had become more agitated with Tai's constant begging. He was scared that Matt would eventually cheat on him. However, with Matt avoiding him, he was CERTAIN that Matt was cheating on him.

Kari, Davis and TK were the only ones that still wanted to be around Tai. Kari because, he was her sister, Davis because Tai was his idol and the brother he always wanted and TK, because Tai was like a second brother to him. So they still actually waited for him after school, and took him out for dinner and burgers and movies and all the things his friends stopped doing with him but anyway……

Tai woke up to a loud pounding on his door. Tai mumbled a few choice words then rolled back over to go back to sleep. The pounding continued, preventing him from going back to sleep.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Tai yelled, getting feed up with whoever was at his door.

"Tai-sempai, it's your birthday. You can't spend it sleeping all day" Davis called through his door

"The hell I can't now get this hell out my house shit face" He roared, turning over once more to go to sleep.

"Tai Kamiya, you watch your mouth. Davis is right. It's time to rise and shine" That was Kari this time, trying to get her brother to get up.

"……"

"Tai?"

"……"

"OK Tai, you asked for it." TK shouted. The next thing Tai knew, he door was knocked open as three 14 year olds flew into his room and pounced on Tai. Three sets of hands tickling him and pulling covers back.

"There better be three less people off of me in the next 5 seconds" Tai mumbled, more awake and cheerful than he was when he originally woke up. The three younger teens got off of Tai so he could get up. "What do you guys want anyway?"

"Tai, it's your birthday man. So we're taking you out for lunch, a movie and maybe go to Matt's" TK chirped happily.

When TK said 'go to Matt's' what little early morning cheer he had, was immediately short to hell with a nuclear missile. He face immediately darkened which alarmed TK and the others. "Tai, what's wrong?" TK asked nervously.

"TK, lets just said if I had a choice between going to Matt's and death, you'd have to just point a gun at my head and shoot me 18 times" Tai snarled at him and rolled over with his back to them, showing them he refused to talk about it further.

Kari nodded he head knowingly at the two boys and sat on the side of Tai's bed, rubbing his back gently. "It's ok Tai-kun, we won't go to Matt's. we'll go to Davis'." She cooed, trying to calm her older brother. Tai slowly sat up and threw his feet over the other side of the bed, throwing a small smile over his shoulder at Kari.

"Ok, since you put it that way Karr, lets do this" Tai said, leaping out of bed, gathering clothes and other necessities before dashing off to the bathroom. Once Tai was out of hearing distance, TK and Davis walked over to where Kari sat.

"Kari, um…..why did Tai-sempai get all mad when we said we'd go to Matt's?" Davis whispered

Kari gave them both an extremely grave look which scared them even more. "Guys, Tai has it fixed in his mind that Matt is cheating on him."

TK sat down next to Kari and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Kari, why does he think that? Matt would never cheat on him. Matt loves him too much."

"TK, Tai thinks that after he tried to get Matt to um……" she sweatdropped "um….._do it_. Matt started avoiding him and he thinks that it's because he cheating on him."

"Kari, Matt isn't cheating on Tai, he's helping with the…." Davis was shut up by TK and Kari's hands over his mouth.

"Shut up you idiot, Tai could be listening in" TK whispered in his boyfriends ear. Sure enough, right then Tai came in fully dressed and ready to hit the road.

"Come on guys, lets hit the road. I got on my eatin' pants" Tai laughed as he rushed around grabbing car keys, wallet, digi-vice and other travling necessities. Once he had everything he needed, he began shunning the guys our of his room and out the apartment.

…………

It was a beautiful December day. The sun was sinning, just the right amount of snow was on the ground, Santa Clauses on the street corner. In Tai's black expedition, they drove on the empty streets of Odiaba. It was a Monday but their school let them out for the whole month and New Years day. TK, Kari, and Davis decided to treat Tai to all he can eat at the local pancake house even though they SHOULD of known better. For one brief moment, the forgot they were treating TAI out for breakfast.

On the way there, Tai had insisted they stop by the park, where they had the 34 ft. Christmas tree they put up every December 1st. Tai simply loved everything about Christmas. The bright points of the Christmas season for Tai was decorating the tree and house, wrapping gifts, making Christmas treats. He wouldn't say he wouldn't be disappointed if he didn't get any gifts, but getting gifts weren't on the top of Tai's Christmas priority list.

"It really is beautiful isn't it guys" Tai said to the others standing in front of the tree.

Kari, Davis, and TK stood shivering next to Tai, wanting to get back in Tai's warm truck (A/N or Sports Utility Vehicle for you politically correct people)

"Tai, it is nice but can we get going man?" TK asked, teeth chattering from the cold. Tai looked over the gang and nodded. He hated to have to leave the lovely symbol of Christmas but his friends were more important. The three younger kids all ran back to the SUV while Tai simply walked, enjoying the snow covered grass and trees and walk way.

They were soon back on the road; Kari up front with Tai and TK and Davis making out in the back. Tai tried to keep his eyes on the road, but couldn't help but sneak glances at the two in the back. It strongly reminded him of him and Matt when they first got together.

………………….

Tai pulled up at the local IHop (International House of Pancakes. HEY!). He was real excited at the prospect of a free breakfast buffet for free. Tai drove around the building, looking for a good parking spot when he saw a couple walk out into the chilly December morning. Tai nearly slammed into another car in front of him when he saw who it was. It was Matt walking out, laughing and talking to some other boy. They weren't touching physically, but that was all the proof Tai needed to support his 'Matt's Infidelity' claim. Tai slammed on the gas and sped off, knocking the others to the back of their seats. Tai sped out of the parking lot Davis and TK being flung back in forth.

"Damn Tai, what are you doing?" TK asked as Tai's wild driving calmed down a little.

"None of your damn business TK, now go back to sucking on your boyfriends face and leave the driving to me" he growled, obviously very ticked off. TK and Davis looked at Tai with faces of anger mixed evenly with fear. Tai's mood swings were proving to get more dangerous by each passing moment.

Back at IHop, Matt stared at the black expedition speeding out the parking lot and he knew exactly who it was. Matt could recognized his boyfriends wild hair and driving habits anywhere. Matt was left wondering why Tai sped off like that and didn't even stop to say hi or a kiss or something.

"Is something wrong Matt?" The boy named Josh asked him

"Oh, I just saw my um…..boyfriend. In that black expedition. Speeding off. Didn't even say hi or nothing." Matt whispered, obviously sad by his boyfriend's actions.

Josh simply shrugged and walked with Matt to his Toyota Camry. Matt pulled out his cell phone and called Tai's cell phone, hoping for an explaination.

"Hello Tai Speaking" Tai said, in a normally calm voice.

"Hey Sweets, how are you" Matt said, hopefully pleasing Tai. When Tai heard who it was, he simply pressed the end button, thus hanging up on Matt. That hurt Matt more than anything. Tears threatening to fall, he dialed another number he knew also.

"Hello, you've reached Kari's cell phone, Kari speaking" Kari said on her own cell phone on the other side of the line.

"Hey Kari, how are you?" Matt asked

Kari gave her enraged brother a quick glance and spoke in her normal tone as to not raise suspicion. "Hey, how are you doing. Did you need something?"

"Um yes Kari, um……was it you guys that just sped out of the I Hop on Demission Street?"

"Um yes and let me tell you, he was pretty pissed off" Kari muttered into her phone. Tai looked at his sister with a questioning stare.

"Oh, does he thing I'm cheating on him? I mean, I know I haven't been around lately and stuff and I know how Tai's mind works but…." Matt was very perceptive especially when it came to Tai.

"Yes, It's exactly what he thinks. We all know what you're really doing though. You are going to be at the movies aren't you?"

"Um….yeah, we have to keep luring Tai to where we want him"

"Just be careful thought. He's becoming hostile and moody" Kari responded, careful not to say Matt's name. Tai stopped the car, so he can concentrate on Kari which received him stares from TK and Davis in the back seat.

"Ok, Is everything ok Yolei? Call me later" Kari said pointedly through her phone.

Matt looked at the phone, wondering what Kari was talking about. Finally he caught on and decided to play along. "Ok, Kari. Talk to you later."

Kari hung up and looked at her brother with the brightest smile she could muster. "Yolei says happy birthday Tai." Tai gave her his 'you're bullshitting me but I'll let it go just this time' look and continued to drive off.

……………..

Tai and the others had just finished breakfast. They decided on going to Shoney's for breakfast since Tai refused to go back to the IHop. Luckily for Kari, TK and Davis Tai had lost his standard appetite so he only ate a normal amount of food. As of now, the four went to Aurora movie theater where they stood in line for this new American movie called Scary Movie 3 (A/N I know Scary Movie 3 isn't new but this IS a Fanfiction). Kari, TK and Davis paid for their tickets and proceeded in the movie theater.

"There was nothing scary about that. Funny as hell though" Tai laughed as they walked out of the movie theater

"Yeah they should have called it Funny movie or something" Davis giggled along with the others. They walked back outside to buy tickets to another movie. Kari, TK, and Davis' plan were to keep Tai there until around 7:30.

……………..

They ended up watching 3 other movies; Man of Fire, Men in Black II and rush Hour 2. They had the best time looking at shootings, aliens and a little girl strapped to a bomb. As they walked out of the theaters, Tai saw something else that ruined the re-elevated good mood he had.

It was Matt and that other boy he saw him with, getting in Matt's car and driving off into the distance. When Tai had seen this, he had quite enough of Matt's supposed 'secret love life'. Pulling out his car keys, he dashed to his truck and got in. Kari, and the two boys barely got in before Tai pulled out of the parking lot and sped off after Matt's car.

Tai tracked the car up to some mansion close to Davis' apartment. Matt and Josh got out and dashed through the front doors. Once they inside, Tai turned around and sped off to Davis' apartment.

He screeched to a halt outside Davis' apartment and turned his car off. Tai had an extremely murderous face. He was red, and his left eye was twitching. When he spoke, it was with the most eeriest calm.

"Davis, give me your keys"

Davis looked at Tai like he had lost his mind. "Why Tai?"

"Give me your keys"

"Tell me why first"

"Davis, GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING KEYS" Tai yelled in a dangerous voice. Terrified, Davis gave Tai his house key and shrunk back into his boyfriends side. "Stay here or else" Tai said, once again in that dangerous whisper. Tai grabbed his keys along with Davis' and walked off to Davis' apartment, hunched over like some crazed Axe murderer. Kari had the look of up most fear in her eyes.

"Oh my god, maybe we've gone to far this time."

Tai returned around 5 minutes later with a large butcher knife in his hands, looking really dangerous. He got back into his truck and tossed Davis' keys back to him.

"Guys, get out" He said in nothing louder than a whisper

The other three looked at each other in confusion and fear. Kari was the first to speak after this request. "But Tai, why?"

"Don't question me. Get out"

"Tai, you don't understand" Davis stuttered

"I understand enough. Get out now" He said, voice starting to tremble and rise

"Not until you tell us why" TK demanded, which was really brave of him.

"TK, Kari, Davis….get the FUCK OUT OF MY DAMN CAR!" Tai said, finally loosing his temper. The three hopped out of his car quickly and once they were out, Tai sped off in the direction of the mansion.

As soon as he was gone, Kari pulled out her phone and called Matt.

"Hello, Matt speaking" Matt said from the other side.

"Matt, Tai's on his way. Now" Kari said desperately into her phone.

"Well, that's good."

"No it's not. He's completely lost it. He's angry and is armed with a knife."

"…….."

"Matt, are you there?"

"Um….yes."

"Matt, we should have told him about his birthday party. Maybe he wouldn't have gone crazy" TK spoke after he snatched Kari's phone away. "What are you going to do once he gets there?"

Matt had to think about that for a moment. Suddenly an idea came to him. "Guys sit tight, I'm sending Sora to get you guys. We'll proceed with the party. Maybe he'll calm once we shout surprise." Matt said after a few minutes.

TK looked at his comrades in desperation. "I hope you're right Matty, I hope you're right"

……………..

Matt was at the mansion where they were to hold Tai's surprise party. It was a one room mansion and was designed solely to hold parties. He had alerted the guest of the situation and they all seemed uncomfortable with remaining in a house were a crazed teen with a knife was expected to arrive. The plan was to move to the furthest part of the room and shout surprise. Two extremely brave volunteers were to remain by the doors where Tai would enter and if need be, grab him before he hurts anyone.

For the time being, everyone was enjoying themselves except Matt and Tai's parents. Like TK and the others, they feel it's their fault for driving Tai over the edge.

Tai pulled up into the yard, knocking over a fountain and denting his car. Inside, Matt was watching from the windows and signaled for the lights out and everyone to get quiet. The two big burly guys that volunteered for Tai control were at their post and standing by. All they could do is wait.

Tai marched up to the house with knife in hand. "Ohh Matty, you'll learn not to cheat on me one way or another" he muttered to himself. He approached the doors which apparently were locked. He wasn't about to test that hypothesis out. Holding the knife out at arms distance to his side, he prepared to kick the doors in.

BANG

Tai successfully knocked one doors clean off it's hinges and he slowly stalked inside.

"Oh Matty, where are you" He said in a menacing tone. Tai walked a little farther into the mansion, ready to kill the next moving thing he spotted. Without warning, the room was burst into lights and many of Tai's friends and family jumped out of nowhere

"SUPPRISE" everyone shouted alarming Tai. That caught Tai off guard. The weapon that Tai was holding fell to the ground with a loud clang and Tai simply stood there, unmoving with out a sound. His face was one of total shock and surprise. Everyone stood nervously, looking at Tai before Tai's world went totally black as he felt into unconsciousness.

……………….

Tai's eyes slowly fluttered open where he saw faces standing around him about an hour later. The party was still going on in the back ground and everyone but Matt and Kari were off somewhere. A look of pure relief was spread across Matt's visage as Tai slowly came to. Matt sat down beside Tai on the couch where he was moved and gathered his boyfriend in his arms, sobbing and planting light kisses over his face.

"Oh Tai-chan, I'm so sorry for everything. I shouldn't of avoided you for a long time. Please forgive me" Matt sobbed in Tai's hair. Matt was gently rubbing Tai's back as Tai simply laid there.

Tai, suddenly remembering what had happened viciously pushed Matt away and sat up abruptly alarming Matt and Kari. "Don't talk to me Matt. You…you…_cheater_." Tai said angrily at his boyfriend.

"Tai-kun, I wasn't cheating on you or avoiding you. Would you please let me explain?" Matt pleaded, sadness and fear saturated his eyes.

"Fine, lets here the next excuse designed to get Yamato Ishida out of trouble" Tai snarled, situating himself better on the couch, he was currently sitting.

"Oh Tai-kun, don't be like that. I was……we all were planning your surprise party the last few weeks. That's why we haven't been around. That guy you saw me with, he was the caterer and he was to help me lure you here. We wanted you to see us. Believe me Tai, I love you more than anything. I would die before cheated or intentionally hurt you." Matt said, waiting nervously.

"So you mean you don't hate me?" Tai asked uncertainly.

Matt looked at his taller love with confusion laced eyes. "Tai-koi I could NEVER hate you. Remember that. I want to know why you would think that." Matt asked, planting a kiss on Tai's forehead.

Tai looked at Kari pointedly as to tell her, they needed to be alone. Kari, catching his drift left without a word. Matt started to stroke Tai's hair gently, leaving Tai with a pleasurable feeling, and slowly arousing him.

"Matty, I thought you hated me because I wanted you to um…..you know. I'm sorry I should have just taken no and left it at that. Then I came here, about to kill you and everything, acting like a doped up Jun." That remark got his a soft chuckle from Matt as he planted a light kiss on Tai's head again.

"Tai, I understand that you were jealous…..yes jealous" Matt said, looking at the indignant look on Tai's face. "As for the sex part, well……let's just say that's why there's no gift from me on the table" Matt said, taking his other hand and rubbing the now, quite large bulge in Tai's pants. Tai moaned in pleasure as Matt continued to rub that spot reserved only for Matt.

"Why Tai-chan, is that a rather long and thick pair of scissors in your pocket or are you getting excited." Mat purred in Tai's ear causing Tai to shudder involuntarily. "You know Tai, There's always one dish I've always wanted to try that only you can provide for me. Wanna know what it is?"

Tai nodded slowly and started to twitch softly.

"I've always wanted Sausage. A nice long, thick and juicy piece of sausage if you catch my drift Tai-kun." Matt whispered, licking his lips seductively. Tai looked down at Matt's lap to see to see Matt was getting turned on by all this and decided to do something about it. He reached down, and grabbed at Matt's pants covered package causing him to lurch forward and moan rather loudly.

"Why….Ma…Matty…I….I think you're the one that's excited" Tai growled at his love. Matt leaned down and licked Tai's check softly.

"You know Tai? There IS a bedroom upstairs and um…. the whole mansion is rented for the night." Matt said. Tai didn't need telling twice. He leapt up off the sofa and scooped the smaller blonde of in his arms and took off for the stair case.

…………

Tai got upstairs and quickly found the bedroom. He deposited Matt on the bed and immediately dove for his pants button. Matt sat up and grabbed on to Tai's shoulders keeping him from the pants he so deeply wanted to rid Matt off.

"Ah, ah, ah Tai-chan. You have to said the magic word or words" Matt whispered, clearly enjoying the torture he was putting his boyfriend through.

Tai racked his brain for the magic word. Please was certain not to be the word so he tried the next thing he could think of.

"I love you?" Tai asked hopefully. Matt simply laughed at Tai's desperate look and guess. Unknown to Tai, it was turning Matt on. Yet, anything Tai did turned Matt on. This went on for almost 10 minutes with each guess Tai was getting more and more desperate and Matt was getting more and more horny. Finally Tai had lost it.

"Damn Matty, PLEASE will you let me fuck you. Please." Tai begged to his boyfriend. Matt just propped himself on his elbows with a smirk.

"Well Tai, I never thought you'd get it right." He purred to the brunette. He moved his knee between Tai's legs and moved it around teasingly.

"Aww shit Matt, oohh" Tai moaned, obviously enjoying the hell out of this treatment. They began to strip down quickly, after the 'massage' to begin Matt's birthday present.

INSERT FILTY PART HERE

After 15 lust filled minutes, Tai and Matt had sucked each other and fucked each other all while party goers were wondering the where abouts of the host and guest of honor.

"Matty, thanks this has been the best freakin' birthday ever." Tai whispered, leaning over to kiss his blonde lover on the tip of his nose.

"Anything for you my beautiful Tai-koi...even if you are a homicidal psycho" Matt laughed. Tai gave a loud growl and continued the sinful activities they quickly became addicted to.


End file.
